


First Date

by fiax, Gothic_Lolita



Series: Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Steve Rogers, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Tony-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Tony and Steve go on their first date, and Tony falls hard and fast.(Part two of the Coffee Shop AU)





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This would've gotten here sooner if Fia did her share and wasn't lazy. Also once again, language is weird, this was written by an American and a Brit so like, there may be discrepancies -Lolita
> 
> Lolita, I have TOLD you, I've been grounded, and cannot write at hoomeee. It's not my fault. -Fia

Steve’s stomach twisted and turned as he walked into Y Not? At exactly three fifty-five. For as excited as he was to go on a date with Anthony, he did not want to fuck it up with the cute barista.

“Oh, hey Steve.” Anthony looked up from whatever he was doing. “Just let me close up and-”

“I’ve got it, go get laid, four eyes,” Clint, the other server said, whacking Anthony with a towel.

Anthony glared at him, but took off his apron, hanging it on a hook and coming around the counter to see Steve.

Steve hadn’t had the chance to really get a full body shot of Anthony, and now that he could, Steve knew he was missing out. Tony was thin and short, almost twinkish in size. He wore ripped jeans, converse, and a tee shirt with some chemistry joke on it. Put together with the black rimmed glasses, styled goatee, and messy hair, he looked downright fuckable.

“You ready, doll?” Steve asked, remembering his manners.

Anthony smiled. “Yessir.” He gave Steve a little salute. “Where are we going, Mr America?”

Steve laughed, offering Anthony his arm, which he took, letting Seve lead him out of the coffee shop. “There’s this old-fashioned diner, it’s my favourite,” He said. “You okay with riding on the back of my bike?”

“Handsome, patriotic, and a bad boy with a motorcycle?” Anthony quirked an eyebrow. “You just keep getting better, don’t you?”

Steve shrugged and offered a smile. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Still don’t think I can compete with Captain America, though.” Tony hummed, winking at him. “Now you gonna give me a helmet or what, big boy?”

* * *

 

Tony was going to die. Without a doubt, one hundred percent, this man was going to be the death of him, _no Pepper I’m not kidding, you haven’t seen how goddamned pretty he is._

Besides being drop-dead gorgeous, Steve was a fucking gentleman. He opened doors for Tony, pulled out Tony’s chair for him, it was like the man walked straight out of the 1940s. Tony felt pampered. And he was a billionaire, for god’s sake.

“So you said you’re an artist.” Tony stabbed his salad with a fork. “What got you into that?”

Steve shrugged. “After I left the military, I kinda got into a funk. My best friend, -you met him before, Bucky, the one with only one arm- he was a POW, and they thought he wasn’t coming back.” Steve’s voice trailed off for a brief moment. “I… I thought he wasn’t coming back. I came back from war and… just felt broken, I guess. Art just became an outlet for me, I guess. Helped me find myself again. Then when Bucky was recovered, he pushed me to try and pursue it as a career. I got lucky, and it worked out. I’m nowhere near being rich, but I make a decent living.” He smiled briefly at that.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Tony said, and there wasn’t a doubt about how sincere he was. “Being lost like that… it sucks. My parents died, when I was a teenager, then the man who raised me died shortly after, so I know how it can feel.” He nodded.

“How’d you overcome it?” Steve asked, taking a sip of lemonade.

Tony shrugged. “Drinking, self-loathing, and a couple of suicide attempts landed me in a hospital, forced me to make a few friends, and I got better.”

“I’m so sorry, Anthony.” Steve shook his head, eyes overwhelmed with concern.

“We all have our demons, right?” Tony tried for a joking smile, but he had a feeling it came across as a painful and sad one.

Steve nodded. “Something like that.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Well, that got depressing fast.” Tony chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“So how about you? Other than the coffee shop, what gets you going?” Steve forced a smile, head tilted to the side.

“Oh, not much,” Tony said, shrugging. “I’m a boring person, you know. Just do my job, go home and do normal people stuff.” Tony smiled.   _What do normal people do, Pepper, make JARVIS draw up a spreadsheet ASAP._

“Normal people stuff?” Steve raised an eyebrow, and Tony could feel the suspicion radiating off of him.

Tony racked his brain for something. “Uh, well I go to the gym sometimes.” _Once, three months ago. “_ I like cars, I’ve done a couple of restoration projects.” _$3.4 million worth of cars in the Tower garage, sure a couple._ “I’ve got an engineering degree, but that’s not really being used right now, I’m not the coffee engineer behind Y Not,” Tony said, flashing a bright smile. There, that sounded normal enough, and not too far from the truth.

“An engineering degree?” Steve sounded surprised if a bit impressed. “Why on earth are you a barista, then?” He chuckled, but the question seemed serious. Fuck.

“The company I was working for laid me off, something about too much coming out of my mouth and not enough on paper.” Tony bluffed, shrugging and taking a bite of food. _Pepper has said something like that before._

“Oh God, I’m sorry, that must suck.” Steve tilted his head to the side, frowning with sympathy.

Tony held back a snort. _Oh if only you knew._ “It's fine, gives me more time to work on my own inventions, right?” Tony grinned, “I'm working on an idea for green energy in my spare time, it’s looking pretty promising, so far.” _The arc reactor already works, just gotta keep it from being privatised._

“Oh!” Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “That sounds amazing, Anthony. Have you considered opening your own business with it? Maybe take on some big names like Tony Stark?” He winked and it was almost playful, sipping water. A rush of panic shot through Tony. what if Steve looked him up? Would Steve be mad? Tony hadn’t technically lied. _I didn’t lie, Pepper, I just left some stuff out, no, that’s not lying, shut up._

“Oh no, I’m really just average,” Tony said, desperate to change the topic. For someone who was usually suave with a silver tongue, he was really fucking this up. “So the military, you said? Where did you serve?”

Steve pursed his lips. “That’s… classified, sort of. I’m sorry, it’s not your fault, I’m just not supposed to say.” His poor blue puppy eyes radiated with apology.  Tony made a mental note to ask Rhodey to search military databases.

He arched an eyebrow. “Damn, were you some kind of merc or something?” Tony meant it to be teasing, but Steve’s immediate reaction had him backpedalling, “You don’t have to answer that. Just ignore everything that comes out of my mouth, I’m an idiot.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “No, it’s fine, doll. I’m just a little paranoid about these things.”

“In this day and age, I don’t blame you.” Tony shrugged. “Everyone and their brother is a double agent.”

Steve nodded. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Lucky for me though,” Tony leaned forward, a smirk dancing on his lips. “I like danger and mystery, soldier boy.”

* * *

 

Tony lay sprawled out on his bed, face buried in his bed.

“You should tell him,” Pepper said, and Tony could imagine her posture, hip cocked and arms folded.

“But what if he’s mad at me for lying?” Tony whine, flipping over to lie on his back, spread eagle.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “If he’s as nice as you say he is, I think he’ll respect and understand you need to keep it a secret. You haven’t scared him away yet, he has to be a saint.”

Tony groaned. “I like him, Pep. I don’t do relationships. Are we in a relationship? We exchanged numbers, hell, he even gave me a goodbye kiss. He’s such a damned gentleman, it’s ridiculous. I don’t deserve him.” Tony hugged his pillow to his chest. “I can’t do this relationship thing, I’ll fuck it up. What if I fuck it up?”

Pepper looked like she wanted to slap him. “Considering your track record, you probably will. But for the sake of optimism, I’ll tell you that you’re fine, and just keep up whatever it is you’re doing. For the sake of both mine and Rhodey’s sanities, just get laid with this boy.” She turned on her heel, walking out of the room.

“Hey, wait!” Tony called out, but Pepper was already gone. Tony scowled. Fuck Pepper, he could do this on his own.

Tony’s phone chimed, and he checked it. A new text message stared at him.

 

 **Hey, it’s Steve.** **  
** _received, 10:32 pm_

 

Tony screamed and threw his phone at the wall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark is a fucking dork. Also, yalls should see the Docs we type this on. It's a mess of side comments, extra shit at the bottom, and just general trash. The Doc was twelve pages long, the fic was only four. Writers are messy thinkers -Lolita
> 
> I think part of that reason was the size of the text we used half the time lmao -Fia


End file.
